


An Unknown Cause

by Raptor_Orca



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Handsome Jack - Freeform, Handsome Jack/main character, Hyperion, LMAO, M/M, Michael makes an entrance amiright, Multi, NO SMUT YA LOSERS, O boi its the other fic i promised you guys!, Other, dont judge, how many tags?, i want to die, ily guys, kms, no kys tho you are beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Orca/pseuds/Raptor_Orca
Summary: 829332 is just your average psycho. She kills and ya know makes face pizzas and shit. But did we mention she is the first girl psycho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YO yO Yo kiddos what's poppin guys. I promised it and heere (GET IT BE MORE CHILL JEREMY HEERE OMG I LOVE THAT KID) it is. You're welcome. JK if you dont like it let me know and thank you for all the SuPOORTTT U GUYS RULE LETS ROOLLLLL KIDDOS.

She wasn’t bad. Well, okay, if she was honest with herself she was terrible. Not that she was taking people’s faces off their skull and turning them into pizza, but she was definitely taking their last breath as she screamed at them, knife raised. 

The heat was pounding down on her back. Her clothes, torn to bits. Her knife, still surprisingly as sharp as ever. Her sanity, long gone. 

If 829332 was 100% honest, she was just another ordinary psycho. The motto was to kill till ya dropped, and she was at least doing something right there. She was the first female psycho of Pandora, her parents had abandoned her and left her to die at the gate of Flynt’s bandit camp, the Fleshrippers. There she was raised by the psychos, who for some reason unknown to her, didn’t make her their next pizza. 

The heat of the sun hurt like hell, not from the actual heat that was failing to warm her, but more or less from the cuts on her back and the cold piercing into them. She had been running around killing people like no tomorrow. Sneaking up on them and taking her jagged blade and sinking it into the soft flesh over and over until the screaming stopped. Then of course, a couple more times. Gotta make sure the job was done. 

To say Flynt hated her was an understatement. He despised 829332. He wanted her gone, he wanted her dead, but he also wanted to keep the other psychos in check. Which was where she stepped in. Even though they had raised her, they treated her as their queen. Saying random psychotic shit like “YOU ARE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!” Ya know, things like that. 

829332 could appreciate it, often times complementing with a “Meat bicycles and face pizza for all!” They would cheer, and then go kill some idiots. 

829332 wasn’t that bright. She knew how to speak properly, at one point. After being around psychopaths the world begins to slip and anybody would fall into their tendencies. Like per say, ripping the flesh off someone’s face and eating it. (Although she tried to avoid it.) English was a thing of the past now. Now it was sentences that weren’t constructed and definitely gory and disgusting. She felt as an abomination to society, a bandit, and not even a good one at that.

Did 829332 know suicide bombers? Yes, as a matter of fact she did. Keyword did. They freakin blew themselves up. To say that 829332 wasn’t right in the mind was also an understatement. The only reason she was kept around was because of how the others were drawn to her. They had probably never even meant a girl that they actually kept around. The only girls out here worked for big shot companies, were Sirens, or were about to die. Being a bandit, a psycho, and a female was risky stuff.

Though, that never occurred to her, she was long gone. No longer a human, but rather an object that could move, kill, and shout at the top of their lungs. Her clothes were merely pants and cloth that hung around her breasts tightly and a bit of extra loose material hanging down to the bottom of her ribs.

The cold wind whipped across her back, making the cuts from her previous ‘battle’ sting more. She pushed it away. Blood was all over her, her own and the blood of corpses. She walked slowly back to Flynt’s. Her knife rested in her right hand, ready to strike at any moment. 

A dark and moving patch up ahead caught her eye. She dropped to the ground and stared at it. A human, another bandit, most likely one of her camp mates. That occurred only in her head, she felt her knees pick her up and she charged towards the man, adrenaline pumping. “YOU’RE MY NEXT TRAIN STATION!” she screamed, the man shrieked and raised his gun. 

He was too late. Her knife sunk into the top of his head. He yelled “AGHHH!” he fell to his knees, grasping the knife, trying to remove it from his skull. She pushed it in deeper until only the handle was visible. The man dropped to the ground, blood slowly beginning to pour out of the deep slit in his head. 829332 pulled the knife out of the guy’s head and proceeded to stab him another 37 times in the chest. Once satisfied she took her hand and wiped some of his blood onto her face. 

829332 walked back to Flynt’s, reporting in what English she could manage and then went down to the cellar of the camp. Oh yea, they had a cellar. Made for the psychos. The other bandits weren’t fond of the idea of being murdered by one of their own in their sleep, so everyone put in the effort to kick them away.

Once she had climbed down the steps, and closed the hatch behind her, people began roaring around her. Chanting some random gibberish. “SHUT IT EYELIDS.” she yelled at them. Silence happened like a flash flood. “Thank you.” she managed to say, though the words felt almost like a bullet to her tongue.

She moved towards the back, psychos hopping out of the way to give her a clear path. Once she made it to the end of the room and sat on her bed she let them move freely. “STRIP THE FLESH!” She yelled again. “SALT THE WOUND!” They all shouted in return. So much shouting, her head was pounding. She felt coldness wrapping around her like a blanket. 

She pulled all the blankets from her bunk around herself and closed her eyes, the smell of blood lingering on her.

A knock at the hatch. The psychos all shot up, and grabbed their axes. 829332 grabbed her knife. “I’LL SCOOP YOUR EYEBALLS OUT WITH MY TEETH!” some of them shouted “YOU’RE AS DEAD AS DEAD!” “I’M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!” All the psychos became to become ramped up at the sight of a bandit. He held his gun at them. “Psycho 829332 step forward immediately. Flynt needs you. Get back you mangy things” he said while kicking at their heads. 829332 got up, and pulled her mask onto her face, her short hair made her appear like a man but her chest proved otherwise. “Salt the flesh” she said to the psychos “STRIP THE WOUND!” they shouted back in unison. 

829332 climbed the stairs and followed the bandit up to Flynt’s ‘house’. Flynt sat on a chair that had flames poorly drawn on it, and flame burns with bullet holes. “Now now, if it isn’t my worst bandit. Least valuable. Make yourself valuable, I’ve got a job for you.” he spoke through his mask. She nodded. 

“The train has just melted in.” she spoke calmly. “Fucking psychos.. Look, psycho 829332, I need you to go raid one of Hyperion’s biggest facilities down on Pandora. Just so happens I don’t care if you die, if you succeed, maybe I won’t kill you right away. You’re gonna die anyways. Now shoo and make me money!” he shouted kicking her. She didn’t flinch. “The train is departing the eye socket.” she growled and jogged out. 

Grabbing a map, she found began her journey to Hyperion’s best base. Not even badass vault hunters would dare to go near it. It was heavily guarded and often times Handsome Jack himself would make an appearance to torture every single person that had tried to break in.

829332 looked down at her feet before leaving the camp. She was standing at the gate. She should run, run and go anywhere. Sanctuary was rumored a safe haven. She could go there, and try to not be so… Crazy? Psychotic? They wouldn’t want you. She thought Hell, your thoughts are the only sane thing about you. And not only that but you’re pretty crazy up here anyways. You’re having a conversation with yourself dummy. She shook her head. “STRIP THE FLESH!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. You’re the idiot, at least I can make a sentence, that normal people understand. 

She sighed, her self conscious was right.

She sat in the snow, and tried to think of proper sentences. A bandit walked by. She rose her mask slightly off her face. “Please, h-help.” she croaked. The bandit stared at her. “Did I just hear you… Speak? A sentence?” he stepped back. He turned and jogged off. “SHIT FOR BRAIN SKAG LICKING PIECE OF- FUCK YOU!” she yelled. He began to run faster till he was a blur in the distance. She stood up. 

Hey dude, you just spoke two words. MAYBE, just MAYBE you aren’t that bad off. 829332 nodded in agreement with herself. She picked up her jagged knife and held the map out. Choosing what appeared to be the most accurate direction of what she could figure out.

829332 wasn’t born a psycho. Which is why she was naturally like her parents. They were crimson raiders, or something. Didn’t want a kid however, so they tossed her. 829332 was only two and can barely recall the cold pressing up against her untouched flesh. 

The map didn’t make sense. 829332 wanted to scream. She hated this life so much, she wanted to kill herself but her self conscious was the boss. She said no and her word went in this world. She walked through the snow, there was a couple Bullymongs off in the distance but 829332 was too busy contemplating her life to stab them in their beady eyes. 

She kept walking. She imagined what it would have been like growing up a crimson raider, she would have been so good at it. She was very passionate even if the work she did was brutal and in any means horrible. She had dismembered people alive for christ sakes. 

She managed to get to three horns valley and stopped to sleep. She walked into the one of the abandoned houses and curled up in a corner, lit a candle, and went to sleep. 

829332 awoke to banging on the door. Groaning she got up. Peering through a small crack in the door she saw a bandit. It was one of her own, another psychopath. “SALT THE WOUND, SALT THE WOUND! THE TRAIN IS CONDUCTED!!” he shouted. She growled at him “STRIP THE FLESH AND DIE!” he sounded confused and hurt when he spoke again. “BUT THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE?”

Grabbing hold of the door, she ripped it off it’s hinges. Which was surprisingly hard, considering how the door had looked but seemed to have been glued back on, a lot. She reached forward, knocking the axe out of his hand and grabbing his mask and yanking it off. He let out a terrified shriek and reached to punch her.

Dodging, she took her jagged knife and sank it into his torso. 829332 dragged the knife all away around his body in an almost perfect line and pushed the knife in farther as she went. The psycho screamed and laughed all at once. “I AM THE CARPET PONY!” he yelled in laughter. Raising her bloodied hand, she dug the knife into each of his eyes, then shoved it into his mouth and cut the roof of his mouth. He gagged on the knife but kept laughing, tears streamed out of his eyes.

She could feel what he was going through. The same thing happened to every psycho. They knew pain better than anyone, but they could only express it in laughter. The tears were from the man stuck inside of the crazed carpet pony. She had to kill him, her instincts took control, her conscious laughed. Oh. My. God. That’s fucking comedy gold! Aye aye, someone get a camera look at how bad she’s fucking him up. 829332 tried to stop stabbing the man in the neck, even though he was already dead. Uh, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you can’t stop. YOU are a disappointment, he should be stabbing you. You’re worthless.

829332 lifted her arms, they were trying to come down on the man for one last stab. “NO! I’M NOT A- TRAIN STATION OF BICYCLES AND VEGITOIDS!” she could almost say the whole sentence

She was mostly red at this point. Her once brown hair with natural bright blonde streaks was now red. Her skin, red. Her clothes, red. Everything red, from blood. Hey before you think about retorting yourself, please enlighten me on what a vegitoid is? She growled at her thoughts. It was like a different person, which is how psychos ended up psychos. All in the mind, and usually the really fucked up ones came from psychotic families already.

Her thoughts raced as she stood, not stabbing the psycho another time. She wiped the blood off her as best she could. Instead it only smeared more. She cursed at herself and pulled her mask tighter onto her face. 

“No-o more!” She yelled at herself. She walked out of the room, past the dead body and kept on her way to Hyperion. Her gold eyes looked across the desert horizon. 

She looked at the map. Where was she? 829332 looked up and was surrounded by emptiness. Nothing as far as the eye could see. Turning the map, she realized she was still heading the right way. 

With a sigh, she kept walking. 

When she decided to look up from the map again, she stood at a bandit camp. One that wasn't noticeable. One she didn't care about. She waltzed in, taking no note of the bandits whispering around her.

“Yo I didn't know we hads a female psycho. I didn't even know that was a thing.” Said one guy “Dude what if she isn't a psycho and is tryin to sneak into the camp?” Replied the other. Her eyes ripped towards them. 

“I WILL TURN YOU INTO A SHIP AND FLY YOU TO HELL!” she screamed. Even though she was trying to fight the craze, she let it take over this time. They immediately turned and walked away.

829332 had made it all the way to the other side of the camp, and walked straight out of the gate. It was beneficial to be a psycho since no one really kept tab on them.

She looked down at her map. She wasn't far. Looking up at the blue sky, past the shining sun was a faint H floating in the sky. Helios. 

829332 kept walking, a Skag caught her eye. It's red eyes turned to look at her, and her gold ones stared right back. The Skag opened its three way mouth and roared at her. 

She gripped her knife in her right hand and lunged forward. The Skag opened its mouth and caught her arm, crunching down on it. She screamed in pain. Taking her knife and raising it up just to put it straight into its skull. 

It let go, and growled out in pain. Grabbing the spare knife from her back pocket, she jabbed it into the bottom of its neck. It collapsed in a matter of seconds. Blood was running it out of both wounds. The Skag laid dead on the sandy ground.

829332 reached down and pulled out the knifes. Her whole left arm burned in pain, and when she looked at it she screamed in horror. The Skag had ripped away the flesh and revealed white bone. Blood gushed around the hole.

Her mind was racing. Wait wait wait, did you just… scream? She asked herself Yo I didn't know we were becoming saner by the second! “Yea that was pretty cool.” She said to her conscious. HOLY FUCKING CRAP DID YOU JUST SAY AN ACTUAL SENTENCE?! 

She paused “Y-yea? I mean fle-” she stopped Don't strain it kid, this is still new to us.

She nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys idk if im going to keep working on this one, i dont think people are really enjoying this and i dont know its putting some stress on me to figure out what i should do. please comment and let me know otherwise. thanks

829332’s wound was infected. The area around the gaping hole was purple and black, and smelled of a Skag’s breath. She couldn’t really use the arm, and if she could it was horribly painful.

Large walls, lined with turrets and guards. She could see it on the horizon. That was her destination. The largest Hyperion study facility. It held so many secrets, guns, and money. Every bandit was dying to get their hands on it.

She blinked at the large walls. Why did she even come here? She could’ve left a long time ago, Flynt wouldn’t have sent anyone looking for her. Hey dummy, maybe ask for help. I mean hell, you’re dying either way with that infection. You lost that arm, kiss it goodbye. 829332 nodded in agreement. “Ye-es help.”

Her sentences were getting better. She had two months of stabbing, thinking, and practicing being sane during her journey. 829332 was almost sad that she was going to die and no one would know that she had made a difference. She wasn’t a psycho anymore.

Move those feet kid, bye world lovely meetin ya. She moved forward. “I thouggght we c-couldn’t die. You said” I said what? That was then kid, look we are already dying and I’d rather have a fast death then being eaten away by some infection. “Fair point.”   
She walked up to the large doors of the facilities, guards were yelling above her. Why haven’t we been shot yet? She shrugged. The yelling kept going, and then the doors opened. The hell are they doing. HEY IDIOTS WE ARE A P-S-Y-C-H-O WHAT THE SHIT! 

The guards poured out around her. They were followed by a man in a lab coat, he held a needle in his hand. “Hold her back so I can tranq her.” he asked. Three guards grabbed her. Two holding her arms, the other tilted her neck. The needle went through her skin and the world spun. What the, oh god what’s happening. Hey grab your knife and stab them! Gotta get awa- the world collapsed into nothingness. 

The light began to steadily flow in. She blinked her gold eyes. She felt heavy with drugs. “Where uhhh. SALT SALT SALTTTTT.” the psycho came out. Her mind felt scrambled as she attempted to sit up. 829332 was being held back with restraints.

“I’ve never seen a female psycho.” said a voice. “You also seem to be fighting that, your brain is very scrambled. Like you got hit too hard, but that’s not the case.” he breathed. “You are being held down, as we don’t want you to cause stress and end up injuring yourself. As for your arm, it has been replaced. We had to remove it, but we have given you a metal one. It was severely injured by what appears to be a Skag, but I suppose you know that.”

She attempted to sit up again. “Le-tt me g-go.” he clicked his tongue. “I’m afraid not, we here at Hyperion are running experiments with psychos and you are one of the most interesting cases i’ve had so far. A female, and you are fighting to become sane without any sort of help.”

“I’LL RIP YOUR EYE’S OUT WITH MY TEETH!” She screamed, jerking at the chains. “Sedate her. When you wake you’ll be in a cell. The tests will start within an hour of your consciousness.” 

She saw another face appear from her right side, carrying another needle. She felt the sharp pain go through her neck and the world went hazy.

Awaking again, she felt a bit lighter. She went to push herself off what felt to be a bed. She succeeded, and found no chains or straps holding her down. 

The room she was in was small, a white floor and black walls. She sat on a black bed and there was a small table next to it with some food and her mask. 

She sighed gratefully. Then she recalled the words the doctor told her before knocking her out again. “The tests will start within an hour of your consciousness.” She grabbed the plate of food and ate. It was the best thing she had ever her put in her mouth. She quickly scarfed down the food and slipped on her mask.

It was then she realized her left arm was metal. Solid metal, it was painted black with two small streaks of yellow running down the side, and the Hyperion logo in the middle of it. She sneered at it, it would look better covered in blood. 

Those are the thoughts of a psychopathhhhhh teased her conscious “SHUT UP PAIN” she shouted at herself. 

“We see you are awake, prepare to be taken to our first experiment chamber.” she sighed, hopping down from the bed, she walked over to the door and waited. Moments later two guards appeared and lead her down long hallways to a large room.

It was empty, minus the familiar face of the man who had kept knocking her out. “That will be all guards, i’ll shout if something requires your hostility.” the two nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them. 

“Now, hello. Do you have a name friend.” She glared at the doctor with piercing gold eyes. “829332” He tilted his head. “I’m sorry, a name, not a number.” “829332” she repeated. “Oh my, well can I call you Eight for short?” she nodded. 

“Well Eight, Handsome Jack has a special team down here that I lead. We study Psycho’s and try to fix them as Handsome Jack doesn’t have enough time to kill them. We try to find alternatives, as sane humans aren’t as easily changed. We saw you outside our gate and snagged you and my oh my am I happy to see a specimen like you. Still a psycho but yet, not. Intriguing.”

Hey hey, tell him I think his mustache looks dumb. Haha. 

“My conscious thinks your mustache looks dumb.” she growled “And shut up idiot,” she hit her head.

He gasped. “Truly extraordinary. Tell me, does your conscious control you?” “No, But-t she definitely makes the rules.”

He nodded, writing down something in a notepad. “We will test your strength and endurance. Then we will begin the process of making you sane. After that is accomplished we will give you courses on education and go from there.” 

“How fa-r have you gotten with my colleagues?” he frowned and rubbed his temples. “We are… still on the sanity process, with all of our 34 other subjects.” 

“I WANNA TEAR THE WORLD APART” she said. He nodded. “The psychoticness is trying to win, we have to start now. I don’t want to lose this. Guards, take us to the elemental chambers.”

Uhm, that doesn’t even sound remotely safe… Yikes. She growled at her thoughts. “They make you leave.” she snarled to herself. “Shhh it’s fine, we have discovered elemental effects may be able to change you.” MAY? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Nuh uh I’m outta here. “OH get OVER IT!” She snarled again.

The doctor shook his head, as she was lead into another room. It looked like a torture room. She felt her eyes twitch. “PAIN IS GOOD, YES YESSS!” She ran towards one of the most dangerous looking instruments but four large hands pulled her back. “PLEASE PAIN PAIN PAIN!” 

“We’ll do Cryo first, please put her in the chamber.” The guards picked her up by the arms and placed her in a small glass case that was reinforced with metal. The door closed behind her. She watched the doctor press a few buttons on a control panel nearby and the case began to steam.

The cold encapsulated her, freezing every muscle in her body. She felt herself shaking. The clothes she had been put in were like prison uniforms. The typical Hyperion yellow, her number on the right side of her chest and on the left the Hyperion logo. The cloth was thin, letting the cold seep right through.

“I-It’s so c-cold.” she shivered. “Good, it’s working. Feeling is part of it, and unfortunately that requires us causing you pain.” Told ya it was bad kid, now were gonna freeze to death. I mean it isn’t Flynt’s, but this is probably more cold and we are trapp- the voice disappeared. “Th-the voice… it died out..” she murmured, shivering even more. “Exquisite! On to the next chamber!”

The door opened and the frosty steam shut off. She was picked up and dragged over to a chair with a table next to it. A metal barrel was on the floor next to the table and on the table was a face mask attached to the barrel. “Corrosive. I’ll make sure we aren’t burning through your skin. You’ll be inhaling it.”

She took a deep breath of air. “Oh.” “I need you to remove your mask.” She groaned, and slowly took it off. Her face was smooth and looked as if it had been untouched. Which was true. “Oh.” he cleared his throat awkwardly and tore his gaze away from her face. “Please take a seat, guards please secure her.” 

The guards took thick cloth straps and tied her hands and feet to the chair, which was bolted to the floor. “I will note, this isn’t that pleasant, but it isn’t meant to be.” he chuckled sadly. “Right, let’s get to it.” he strapped the mask over her face, and turned it on. A green sort of gas caught her attention from the corner of her eye, at the bottom of the mask. 

The gas burned her nose, making her eyes water. “Ahh. MORE MORE UGH” she groaned in pain. This went on for about 15 minutes. By the time the doctor took off the mask, it was completely red with her blood, and blood covered her nose along with tears on her eyes. The guards unstrapped her and she crippled to the floor. 

The doctor bent down handing her a napkin and her mask. “We have to keep going. How are you feeling mentally?” He still had his notepad out, which was filled with notes. “Physically, I could probably kill you right now. Mentally, pretty pissed but I guess fine otherwise.” she sneered. 

“Good good, killing in a crazily way or in a way that i’ve basically been torturing you?” he asked scribbling notes down. “There’s no basically about it! Somehow you’re torturing someone into sanity! How does that even fucking work?” she bared her teeth at him, blood still dripping from underneath her mask, patterning on the floor into a small puddle. 

“Mhm. It’s truly extraordinary. On to the next one.” he motioned at the guards, who picked her off the ground and over to another glass case. “Fire. Steam, but extremely hot. It won’t burn you anymore than making your skin a bit red. Please put Eight in.” The guards tossed her in and closed the case. 

 

Eight’s body felt weak as ever. This was a giant mistake. To become sane, took to be constantly tortured. “Is this a one time thing?” she asked as the steam began to grow around her, making her skin sting. “Oh no, it will be carried out every day until we have turned you completely sane.” 

She stayed in there for about an hour, her flesh hurt to the touch and was red. Not burned however. “We have one more chamber. Guards?” they picked her limp body out of the glass case and set her down in another metal chair. 

“Please unbutton the top of your uniform. I assure you you may keep your bra on, but I need to get to your skin.” she shakily undid the top of her uniform. The doctor attached monitors to her. “These will electrocute your nerves. I could go on, but I want to finish so we can get back to your other examines.” 

“So is this how you treat all people?” He laughed. “As far as I’m concerned, you aren’t a person until you’re sane. On with the final test.” He pressed a few buttons on a machine. She felt electrical shocks surge through her body, making her shake in pain.

She screamed for about an hour or so until her nerves felt dead. Another hour later she was unhooked and couldn’t even stand. Her body was still red from the steam, the cryo stream long forgotten and there was blood dried to her face. She was brutally exhausted. 

“On to the physical tests.” She somehow managed to stand and wobbled out of the room down the hallway to a small doctor office. “Stand on this scale.” She did as she was told. “Mmm not good, but expected. 70 lbs. Typical for you Psychos. Stand straight against this wall.” she stepped off the scale and stood straight against the wall. “5’6, not bad. Sit on this table, i will give you some vaccines and check your vitals.” 

Once he was done with all that, he guided Eight out back to the physical assessment room. There, she was hooked up to some monitors. “Please run as far and as fast as you can. Let me know when you are out of energy, and try.” She stepped on the treadmill and ran for two hours, at a constant speed of 3 miles and hour.

“Mhm, good. Lift these.” he directed towards weights and scribbled in his notepad. She went over to a set of 80 lbs. and lifted it. “Good, now these.” she lifted 90 lbs. with less ease. “And these.” She barely managed to lift the set of 100 lbs. “Will stop there with weights. Let me check your monitor's.” he walked over and clicked a view buttons, writing on his notepad. “Do curl-ups.” She did 120. “Push-ups” he demanded. She did 70. “Are we done yet, I feel like I’m about to collapse.” 

“Yes, the guards will lead you to the showers, and you will be allowed to shower and given a new uniform. They will take you back to your cell and you will eat then sleep. This will be your daily schedule from now on.” 

“One more thing.” she said 

“Yes Eight?” “Can I get a clock in my cell? I would enjoy to see the time, it was a luxury I never got from the camp I was from.” The doctor chuckled. “A luxury! Yes I will have one put in while you are in the showers. Guards, please escort her to the showers. Have a restful night.” 

She was carried down to the showers, where she showered for an hour. When she got out, she dressed with some help of a nurse that was in there. She talked to her for a bit. 

“You know if there wasn’t guards following you around and you didn’t wear a mask or uniform I don’t think I would be able to tell you were a Psycho.” laughed the nurse. “Well I guess that’s assuring.” replied Eight. “What’s your name? Or do you not have one? I only work in here, incase someone passes out.” she laughed awkwardly. “The doctor calls me Eight, but my number is 829332.” 

“Oh, Well I’m Tyler, pleasure to meet you Eight. I’ll be here every night, if you ever need anything you come find me.” she said with a smile. “And might I add, I love your gold eyes. Their very mesmerizing.” She nodded. “T-Thank you.” 

GOD THAT WAS AWFUL! SO. MUCH. PAIN. You tryin to get rid of me? I’m not goin down without a fight partner. YOU’RE STUCK WITH ME!! AHAHAHA! 

“SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN- AGH!” Tyler’s eyes widened. “I-I didn’t say anything..” she said frightfully. The guards ran in. “What’s going on?” Eight blinked. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just me. I’d like to go back to my cell now.” the guards walked her out down the long hallways to her cell. She could hear the yelling of other psychos. 

She stepped in and the guards closed the door behind her. The lights turned on, and the soundproof walls kicked out all the screams and yelling. The torture. The pain, the suffering they were all enduring.

She stumbled over to the bed, which she didn’t even know how she was able to stand or let alone breath. She ate her dinner slowly, savoring every bite and downed the two cups of water that were on the table. She crawled under the blankets and the lights turned off by whoever was monitoring her. She sat up and looked at the clock that had been placed on her wall.

2:23 AM. 

She had woken up at 7 AM.

She laid back down and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep. 

If you think you’re going to beat me and get this sanity thing, you’re mistaken. At first I wanted it too, but I didn’t realise it would mean I have to die. Watch your back, because I’ll be waiting, right when you think you’re better I’ll come out and ruin you. I’ll ruin everything, if I can’t live, neither can you. 

With her mind haunting her, she fell asleep, exhausted.


	3. Hyperion's Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “DAMNIT JOE WHY YA GOTTA KILL IT!?” yelled Terry. “Hey man, I’m just answering honestly.” he chuckled. The three laughed. “Alright well i’m gonna go get poked at for awhile, see you two dummies in a bit.” they nodded and began to talk amongst each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things, you just don't give up on, okay? Like, I have a passion for writing and I enjoy this story. I know none of you like it, but, I have nothing better to do, mmk? So yea. Also, My other fic is currently getting a makeover! I'm fixin' it up, and though I ended it, I decided I'm gonna add more because I ended on what people would call a "Permanent" cliffhanger. So, If you even read this far, I just wanna say thanks. It means a lot.

“The tests are going great. When was the last time you even had an outburst?” exclaimed the doctor, who sat in her cell on a chair, looking over his notes. 

 

“The Eighth month. Third day, if my memory is correct.” Eight pushed her long hair out of her face. The honey brown hair was longer than she thought possible, going down to the bottom of her ribs. She absolutely loved it. Her gold eyes shown through her mask. “I’m pleased to inform you that besides having a break today, you actually passed. Our first to pass.” he cheered.

 

“So now what?” Eight asked. She had been doing a rinse and repeat of the same cycle she went through the first day, but instead of going through her physical assessment, she trained. That had gone on for three years. She was 23 now. 

 

“We will start education. But before that, we must take you to our one and only CEO. He’ll be pleased to see you, and all the progress.” he said. “Alright doc, when do we l-leave.”

Her stuttering still hadn’t gotten better, and she had trouble speaking in full sentences still.

 

“Tomorrow afternoon. You will be dressed, showered, fed and well slept. You must be presentable.” she nodded. “Cool.” he nodded to her. “You are to go to the nurse’s office for another full medical examine. Go.” she stood and walked out of the cell. 

 

The two guards greeted her when she stepped out, they had been with her since day one and she had become ‘friends’ with them. “Hey Terry how’s the wife?” she asked the bigger one. “Oh ya know, good. How’s the sanity today?” he chuckled. “Oh ya know, good.” she laughed at him. “And you Joe?” she looked to the other guard. “What about me?” “How are you?” she asked. “Oh ya know, decent.” 

 

“DAMNIT JOE WHY YA GOTTA KILL IT!?” yelled Terry. “Hey man, I’m just answering honestly.” he chuckled. The three laughed. “Alright well i’m gonna go get poked at for awhile, see you two dummies in a bit.” they nodded and began to talk amongst each other.

 

Stepping into the room, Eight was greeted by the familiar smell of saline and the white sterile walls. Small wheeled carts, tables and a rolly chair were in the room, and the patient table. She walked through to the shower, stripped, rinsed in the hot water and dressed into scrubs and sat on the table. 

 

The room had a glass hallway that one had to pass through, and clean before they could actually enter the room. Unless, of course, it was an emergency. She waited on the table for a nurse to come out. She was greeted by a friend, it was Tyler.

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t my patient. She looks oddly familiar.” she smirked at her. “Hey now, didn’t know you were working day shifts, let alone not in the showers.” Eight chuckled. “Good to see you too.” Tyler laughed.

 

“Alright you know the drill lets do this physical.” Eight nodded and hopped off the table, standing on the scale. "Alright weight is 130 pounds, height is still 5’6, which is no surprise.” she wrote on some paper. After a few yearly vaccines, and lots of questions later, Eight got back into a uniform and left. The guards walked her back to her cell where she spent all day sleeping, as she had never been given the option to get more than two hours every night.

 

“Wakey wakey Eight, you need to eat and shower.” said a male voice. “Uff.” groaned Eight. “I haven’t ever slept so much.” she yawned while stretching. The doctor was in her room, looking very nervous. “Are you alright?” she asked. “F-fine. Hurry, you have three hours.” he exited the room. “Three hours? I thought we were leavin-” she looked at the clock. 12:23 PM “Yikes.” She scrambled out of bed, put in her breakfast request. Which was strawberries, a bagel with cream cheese and some bacon. She was escorted by Joe and Terry to the shower hall where she showered thoroughly and dressed in her uniform. Hell, she even washed her mask.

 

She walked back into her room, taking her mask off and eating her food. When she was finished she left and brushed her teeth, and put her mask on. Before she put her mask on, her guards looked at her untouched face. (even though it had suffered many nosebleeds) “You look beautiful, why keep the mask on?” asked Joe. “I have to agree, don’t tell my wife, but you’re a hell of a lot more prettier than her. You look like a goddess.” said Terry. “Masks are just comfortable for me, maybe one day I won’t wear it.” she chuckled.

 

Eight sat on her bed waiting. Finally, her door opened and the doctor walked in wearing a suit. “Let us hurry, we  _ don’t _ wanna be late.” he motioned for her and the guards to follow. 

 

She was lead down a series of windy hallways and corridors that weren’t familiar to her. Finally the four arrived at a dock filled with ships. She stepped onto one nearby the entrance, the guards followed her. The doctor sat down on the opposite side of her, along with the guards. “Helios.” said the doctor. The flight guy lifted on the handles and the ship rose into the air. In a matter of seconds they were in space, the black sky filled around the ship.

 

The giant H, which was Helios came into view quickly. When they landed, the doctor immediately sprang to his feet. “We have to go.” he said hurriedly. Eight walked through the busy station that buzzed with life. Thousands of people walked around busily, and gave Eight funny looks as she walked past. Most were horrified, others were disgusted. 

  
  


They went through numerous elevators and long hallways, and big open rooms. They reached giant doors. The doctor walked in front of her, and the two guards at her sides. They walked down a long hallway, longer than any of the other ones. They came up to a desk with a woman in a short skirt and glasses sitting on the other side. 

 

“D-do you have an appointment with Handsome Jack?” she asked “Yes as a matter of fact I do. I’m here about the experiments from the largest facility on Pandora.” she nodded, clicking a few buttons on her computer. Picking up a phone she spoke into it. “H-handsome Jack sir, your 4:15 is here.” Eight watched the girl nod her head and put the phone down. 

 

“Handsome Jack will see y-you now.” the doctor thanked her and walked in. “Why does she stutter like me?” Eight whispered as they walked through huge doors leading to a wide office with a desk at the end of it. “Be polite, she is nervous. She has a very hard job.” he murmured. 

 

Eight could barely see the figure at the desk, as the doctor stood in front of her still.    
  
“This better be good news, because I don’t really have the time for you to waste. Make it quick kid.” spoke a deep voice. “Y-yes sir. I come from the Pandora research facility, rank 30, the highest. I come with excellent news sir.” spoke the doctor. 

 

“Oh and what’s that? And why do you have guards. God, you doctors are such chickens I can shoot them too.” the man grumbled. “Well sir.. Here I’ll just show you.” 

 

Eight realized he meant for her to step out, she quickly adjusted her hair and mask and stepped out from behind the doctor. “We have our first sane psycho.” The chair at the desk spun around to reveal the man. He was tall, and he was definitely strong from the way his muscles were. He wore a vest and brown jacket with the sleeved rolled up. Underneath the vest was a yellow Hyperion shirt with the logo in white. He wore dark denim jeans and brown boots. His hair was also a darker shade of brown with a white streak perfectly running through it. He looked to be in about his early 30’s and his eyes were Heterochromatic. One green and one blue. And he wore a mask. Not to mention the fact that he was very,  _ very _ Handsome.

 

“Well I’ll be damned,” he chuckled. “You freakin nerds pulled it off. But how do I know you didn’t just take a girl and put a mask on her. I mean, psychos can’t be girls right?” he laughed. Eight felt something ignite within her. 

 

“I  _ was  _ a psycho and I  _ am  _ a girl. Do you have a problem? I went through three years of torture every day for over 12 hours, and this is what I have to deal with afterwards. God, no wonder it seems like everyone wants to piss their pants when they hear the  _ CEO’s _ name. You seem like a douche.”

 

The room went quiet, she took a step back. “Watch it Eight, we aren’t done yet.” he said under his breath. “Yes doctor.” The CEO was silent. Then he took a deep breath and spoke.

 

“So you brought a cocky piece of Pandorian shit into my office doc?” the doctor lowered his head. “I brought her to show you our progress, as she just finished her sanity treatment yesterday. She is a lot brighter than she comes off, right Eight?” 

 

“Yes, sorry I’m unaware of where the rage came f-from. Excuse my stutter.” she spoke quietly. Handsome Jack nodded. “Mhm, right, okay. Gimme the papers, I want to read over her treatment. You, come here and sit.” he directed her to sit in the chair across from his desk. The doctor nodded and she went up the steps and sat in the chair.    
  
“Doc, leave the room, and bring your dummies with you.” he waved the doctor and Joe and Terry off without looking up from the notes the doctor had typed and printed out. 

 

She sat there in silence for 20 minutes until finally he put down the papers.

 

“Pretty interesting.” he said finally. She nodded quietly. “I’m sorry, what did you say your name was, it seems to be the only thing not in this damn document.” She blinked. “I don’t have a name. I have a number if that w-will suffice?” she asked. Handsome Jack looked at her with an eyebrow raised.    
  
“No name huh? What’s this number thing?” “My number is 829332, but the doctor calls me Eight as his tiny brain can’t seem to handle large numbers.” she mused with an eyebrow raised. Handsome Jack began to laugh. “OH MAN! Ya know for a second there I thought you were are all straightforward and boring but that’s freakin hysterical.”

 

She nodded. “I can’t really loosen up around others, because I was raised to kill anything that moved even if I knew the person, or if they were in my camp.” she said “But I guess that’s no excuse.”

 

“I’d say it’s plenty excuse, Pandora is an awful planet full of bandits. I hate ‘em, every last one. I’m a good guy though, so I’m over here tryin to fix that hell hole. It’s a real ego boost to see that my work is paying off.”  he mused. “Well I’m g-glad my suffering makes someone pleased.” she said through gritted teeth. This man was annoying as hell.

 

“Watch it kiddo, I can easily turn you back into a psycho. I heard that process is all the more painful.” he growled. She tore her gaze away from him. “Anyways, I think it’s only  _ Heroic  _ of me to give you a proper name.” he finally said.

 

Her gaze dropped back onto him. “What’s wrong with a number?” she asked confused. Her number was fine in her opinion. It was unique and no one had the same one, if they did she will- she would’ve kill them. Not anymore, murder was a thing of the past for her. 

 

“What’s wrong with a number?” he laughed. “I’ll tell ya what, it’s the only thing besides that mask that’s keeping you an actual psycho pumpkin.” he laughed more as he spoke. She cleared her throat. “My mask is fine, I just cleaned it today.” she said.

 

“Look kid, it’s not how clean the damn mask is, mmk? It’s the fact that you still  _ wear  _ it. Ya know?” her brain was beginning to hurt. “I don’t think I understand why it’s a big deal. It’s pretty comforting to wear a mask. You would know wouldn’t you?” she asked. Handsome Jack tensed a bit and his eyes flickered at her.    
  


“Yes I suppose. But I wear mine for another reason, people couldn’t bear how much more handsome my face is underneath the mask.” he chuckled. “Mhm, sure.” she rolled her eyes. “I’ll believe it when I see i-it.” His eyes grew darker and he frowned. She sighed. “Look i-if it makes you pleased I’ll take it off.” His eyes lit up again, and he looked interested. “Yea, do that.” he nodded.

 

She closed her gold eyes and took a deep breath. She hated her bare face, the mask was like a shield to her. Eight reached up to her mask, eyes closed and slipped the mask off. She didn’t want to open her eyes, since the glowing gold wasn’t visible with the mask on. 

“Open your eyes.” The CEO asked, well, demanded. She breathed again. “Do I have to?” she groaned. “Yes.” Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the light around her. She looked down at the black uniform she wore, embarrassed. 

 

“Whoa.” Handsome Jack breathed. “I’m sorry I’m not that pretty..” she trailed. 

 

He began to laugh. “You really aren’t that pretty. You’re gorgeous.” he said finishing laughing. “I t-think you’re mistaken.” she stuttered. “Handsome Jack is never wrong kitten.” he chuckled again. “Now about that name. Look at me.” he studied her face carefully taking in all of her features. 

 

The way her hair fell down her shoulders all the way to her waist. The unusual color of her eyes, sparkling like a new, shined gun. The softness in her face, which appeared untouched, surprisingly. Why was she so beautiful, for a psycho nonetheless.

  
  


Eight felt her cheeks flushing with heat, the sheer embarrassment from not wearing the mask  was beginning to haunt her. She began to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She brushed her side bangs out of her face, but they fell back into place.

 

“ Aurélie.” he said at last, nodding his head almost to confirm it to himself that he picked a good name. “Aurélie.” she said it to herself, testing how it felt. “I like it, why that out of the millions of others?” “Well, Aurélie means golden in french. Your eyes are this unnatural gold color, and I can’t help but be almost intimidated.” he said, still looking at her face. 

 

“So, Aurélie, tell me a bit about yourself. Enlighten me of life as a  _ brutal psycho. _ ” he mused. She cleared her throat, and slipped her mask on. She saw his frown as soon as the mask was in place over her eyes. “Take it off.” he demanded. “But-” “Now, I won’t have anyone working for me wearing a mask.” she took it off. “Hand it to me.” She obliged and slide it across the desk unhappily. 

 

“And I don’t work for you.” she spoke confidently. ‘I’m sorry, you think you’re just  _ free _ after this.” he gestured towards the door. “No,” she said as a matter of factly. “I still have some things to do back down on Pandora. I’m getting a-an ‘education’” Aurélie said using air quotes. “You seem smart enough to me by the way you’re talking.” he sneered but it seemed to have a bit of playfulness to it.

 

“Your life. Go.” he pointed air guns at her. She giggled for a moment, finding the gesture rather, weird. “My parents are crimson raiders and they didn’t want to leave duty so they dropped me off at a bandit camps door. Flynt’s door to be precise. There, the psychos took me in, I never knew why, they probably could have killed me right then. But for some reason they didn’t. I was raised to kill, and to speak the language which we- they call ‘the language of the dead’.” she breathed. “After a while they began to treat me like their queen. It was strange, they basically worshiped me which was the only reason Flynt kept me around. That was how it went pretty much. We got sent in groups of psychos and went around killing off anything in our path. I was sent to the facility to raid alone, as Flynt was trying to kill me by telling me to go there.” she raised her left arm and pulled the long sleeve up revealing her metal arm.

 

“And that’s when I got attacked by an Alpha spitter Skag. He tore a giant hole in my arm, which was how I figured out I was already slowly going sane on my own as I wasn’t born into a bandit society which makes other psychos a bit harder to fight through.” She took another breath, and rolled her sleeve down. “I was almost dead by the time I had gotten there, I didn’t know why until later that the only reason they took me was because they needed more lab rats to experiment on. I guess since I’m a girl they saw more potential in me.” 

 

Handsome Jack nodded, as he studied her face more. “That’s pretty rough kiddo. Crimson Raiders you said yeah?” he asked. Aurélie nodded. “Yes sir.” He tapped his fingers on his desk. “Good to know.” he looked at his clock “Better send the doc in to take you back to Pandora. I could use some more workers.” he breathed. She nodded.

 

“Send Doctor Bradley in.” he said while pressing a button on a phone. The giant doors behind her opened, making her turn around in the chair to see the doctor. “I-Is everything up to your standards sir?” he asked nervously laughing. Handsome Jack raised an eyebrow at him then moved his gaze to her. “I suppose. I was just talking to Aurélie about her life growing up.” he added. 

 

The doctor looked confused. “ Aurélie sir? Who is that, if I may ask?” Handsome Jack gave him an annoyed glare and gestured towards Aurélie sitting in the chair. “Our lovely psycho doc. Oh com’on pay attention dumbass.” The doctor nodded hastily. “Y-yes Aurélie, of course.” Handsome Jack broke into a fit of laughter. 

 

“You’re all always so  _ stupid _ . Haha, I gave her a proper name, and don’t give her a mask either.” he said assertively. “Yes sir o-of course not. Wouldn’t change a thing, what a beautiful name you have given to such an ugly brute.” Handsome Jack now stood, towering over the doctor. “Ugly brute? Doc she’s more beautiful than my ex’s combined. I suggest you stop trying to kiss my ass and leave while your head is still attached to your weak little body.” he pointed towards the door. “Leave.”

 

The doctor nodded. “Come on Aurélie.” he said uncomfortable. “Yes doctor.” “Oh hey and Aurélie.” said Handsome Jack. She turned around. “Yes sir?” “Make sure to come back and see me when you get your ‘education’” he winked and used her air quotes. “Yes sir.” she smiled politely and walked out of the door. 

 

_ What a weird man _ she thought to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!


End file.
